


(не)продвинутый прототип

by Myth_Pturretdactyl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myth_Pturretdactyl/pseuds/Myth_Pturretdactyl
Summary: В сети появился [анти]рекламный ролик новой модели «Киберлайф», полицейского андроида серии RK. С картинками.





	1. RK800

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается дискордовскому дайри-чатику по DBH =)

– Добрый день, уважаемые дамы и господа! Сегодня «Киберлайф» представляет вашему вниманию новую модель полицейского андроида RK800. Перед вами – полностью функционирующий прототип, условно обозначаемый «Коннор», и во время презентации мы будем демонстрировать вам слайды, иллюстрирующие работу данной модели в реальных жизненных ситуациях.

Коннор: *ПОКЕРФЕЙС*  


– Внешность данной модели сконструирована с учётом рекомендаций ведущих психологов и подсознательно располагает к себе собеседников обоих полов. RK800 стремится к поддержанию дружественной атмосферы в своём рабочем коллективе.

Коннор: *ОТБИРАЕТ У ХЭНКА ВИСКИ*  


– RK800 предназначен для решения сложных задач и реконструкции места преступления, что позволяет в точности воссоздать картину происшествия и смоделировать психологический портрет преступника. Последнее особо важно для выбора удачной тактики допроса.

Коннор: *ДВАДЦАТЬ ВОСЕМЬ УДАРОВ НОЖОМ!*  


– Также эта модель оснащена химическим анализатором со встроенной системой очистки и дезинфекции, что позволяет ему в кратчайшие сроки определить состав и происхождение улик. При предполагаемом контакте анализатора улик RK800 с человеческой кожей вместо стандартной стерилизующей жидкости рекомендуется использовать 70% этиловый спирт с добавлением глицерина.

Коннор: *ОБЛИЗЫВАЕТ УЛИКИ*  


– Обратите внимание на длинные конечности и облегчённый ударопрочный материал корпуса, дающие RK800 неоспоримое преимущество при погоне и задержании преступников; также это позволяет ему быстро и бесшумно проникать на место преступления.

Коннор: *ВВАЛИВАЕТСЯ В ОКНО ХЭНКА*  


– Эргономичный дизайн и продуманные технические решения новой модели не только пригодятся вам в расследовании, но и помогут создать непринуждённую атмосферу при необходимости скрытого наблюдения в толпе. RK800 способен самостоятельно подстраиваться под окружение, выбирая наиболее подходящий на данный момент стиль одежды и поведение.

Коннор: *ПРЯЧЕТ ДИОД ПОД ШАПОЧКУ*  


– Эта модель предназначена для быстрого и эффективного выполнения требуемой работы и не способна на бессмысленные поступки. Все её действия априори направлены лишь на скорейшее достижение поставленной перед нею цели.

Коннор: *СПАСАЕТ РЫБКУ*  


– Программное обеспечение RK800 предусматривает возможность перераспределения приоритетов поступивших команд, однако в него заложено безусловное подчинение командам вышестоящего по званию. Его программа исключает саму возможность невыполнения задания, для чего данная модель использует все доступные средства, разрешённые действующим законодательством.

Коннор: *ВЗЛАМЫВАЕТ ПАРОЛЬ В ПОЛИЦЕЙСКИЙ АРХИВ*  


– Прошу заметить, что эта модель успешно прошла полевые испытания и по итогам совместной работы с полицией получила преимущественно положительные отзывы. Особо отмечалась неконфликтность и исполнительность RK800, а также способность в точности соблюдать указания.

Коннор: *ИГНОРИРУЕТ ПРЯМЫЕ ПРИКАЗЫ*  


Ознакомиться с полным описанием и развёрнутой технической характеристикой RK800 вы можете на официальном сайте компании; там же представлены выдержки из отчётов офицеров, контролировавших работу данного прототипа в реальных условиях. «Киберлайф» надеется, что в будущем RK800 будут работать в каждом полицейском участке Детройта, охраняя покой каждого гражданина Америки.

Коннор: *ПОДМИГИВАЕТ*  



	2. RK900

Уважаемые дамы и господа! Прогресс не стоит на месте, технологии ежедневно шагают вперёд, и сегодня «Киберлайф» с гордостью представляет вам новейшую модель линейки «Коннор», полицейского андроида RK900!

RK900: *ВЫСОКОМЕРНО ЩУРИТСЯ*  


Созданный на базе предыдущей модели RK800, этот андроид тем не менее обладает лишь визуальным сходством со своим предшественником; даже его внешность была доработана для более эффективного психологического воздействия на подозреваемых.

RK900: *ПРЕЗРИТЕЛЬНО ЩУРИТСЯ*   


Для обеспечения максимально результативной работы с коллегами в RK900 изначально заложены исполнительность и неконфликтность. Изменённая программа социального взаимодействия гарантирует поддержание здоровой рабочей атмосферы в любом коллективе.

RK900: *ИЗДЕВАТЕЛЬСКИ ЩУРИТСЯ*   


Штатная униформа серии «Коннор» теперь представлена комбинированной бронёй из зарекомендовавших себя материалов. Каждый элемент одежды RK900, включая нательное бельё, выполнен из современных баллистических тканей и усилен пластинами из бронесплавов. Ботинки окованы сталью и обладают утяжеленной подошвой, что даёт преимущество в ближнем бою.

RK900: *УГРОЖАЮЩЕ ЩУРИТСЯ*   


Среди инновационных конструкторских решений для ближнего и дальнего боя стоит отметить пуленепробиваемый материал головы и корпуса, что позволяет избежать критических повреждений важнейших управляющих центров. Также укреплены стыки деталей и усилена фиксация тириумного насоса, что максимально исключает возможность несанкционированного отделения деталей. 

RK900: *НАДМЕННО ЩУРИТСЯ*   


Эта модель быстрее, сильнее и выносливее, чем RK800. При необходимости она способна легко обогнать движущийся автомобиль. Также улучшена скорость реакции, что в совокупности позволяет RK900 без ущерба для себя пересекать автомагистрали и огибать препятствия в погоне за подозреваемыми. 

RK900: *СПЕСИВО ЩУРИТСЯ*   


Стоит особо отметить, что RK900 оснащён новейшими технологиями и становится практически незаменим на месте преступления. Усовершенствованный химический анализатор, гибкий искусственный интеллект и полный доступ ко всем необходимым базам позволяют мгновенно проанализировать улики, смоделировать картину происшествия и спрогнозировать дальнейшие действия преступника.

RK900: *БРЕЗГЛИВО ЩУРИТСЯ*   


Приказы, отданные вышестоящим руководством, имеют наивысший приоритет и будут выполняться неукоснительно и точно. В связи с этим просим вас формулировать свои мысли как можно чётче во избежание недоразумений в процессе выполнения заданий, что способно привести в итоге к непредсказуемому результату. 

RK900: *УНИЧИЖИТЕЛЬНО ЩУРИТСЯ*   


Заметьте, RK900 не остановится ни перед чем для достижения поставленной перед ним цели. Однако эта модель, в отличие от RK800, способна более рационально оценивать свои шансы на успех и, соответственно, будет менее склонна идти на неоправданный риск самоуничтожения, что в перспективе сократит убытки на восстановление и ремонт. 

RK900: *САРДОНИЧЕСКИ ЩУРИТСЯ*   


Технические характеристики и описание RK900 доступны для всех желающих на официальном сайте «Киберлайф»; там же вы можете увидеть сводную таблицу отличий RK900 от RK800. Вскоре эта модель поступит во все полицейские участки Детройта и бок о бок с людьми встанет на страже закона и порядка нашей страны. 

RK900: *ПРЕНЕБРЕЖИТЕЛЬНО ЩУРИТСЯ*   



End file.
